Tension Release
by arcade gannon
Summary: Their legendary fights that once had people talking for days, now just a sign that they would soon be at this point once again. Yami asleep on the bed, and Bakura, wondering whether or he should stay. YamiBakura smut. You have been warned


**Title**: Tension Release

**Rating**: M most Likely

**Author**: ParryMorrall

**Summary**: Their legendary fights that once had people talking for days, now just a sign that they would soon be at this point once again. Yami asleep on the bed, and Bakura, wondering whether or he should stay.

**Pairings**: Bakura/Yami - Darkshipping

**Disclaimer**: It's not mine. I own some nice things... but Yu-Gi-Oh! isn't one of them sadly.

**Notes:** This story came to me on one of my 'all night benders' where I run on very little sleep half the night. I apologise for this story's crapness due to that fact. It's deepish near the end - but at the beginning it's all smutty goodness - just like the fangirls used to make. Ooh yes - the lyrics at the start and end are from the Nine Inch Nails song 'Closer'.

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God_

It always ends here, with Bakura, on his back, tangled in the bed sheets, while Yami pounds into him, the only sounds being flesh hitting flesh, moans and the occasional Egyptian curse. He loves looking up into Yami's face, a light sheen of sweat covering his tanned skin. His bangs sticking to his face, his features contorted in pleasure. Bakura throwing his head back and moaning again, as Yami changes his angle and _just_ hits that one spot, that one spot that causes him to see flashing lights, and bright stars, even behind his closed eyelids, and makes his toes curl.

He tries to control himself, and thinks about the events leading up to this point, their fight earlier that day, a sure sign that the tension was growing between them. The tension that could only end in one of two ways. A physical fight, or a brutal, vicious, slightly sadomasochistic session of the most mind blowing sex they've had in millennia. Lately, it seems that it had always ended in the latter, Bakura almost stalking Yami home. Following him through the door, and then finding himself, thrown against the wall, as Yami kissed him, with a bruising force. All thoughts of their bitter hatred for each other, thrown out of the window, concentrating solely on the pleasure they derive from it all.

Frantic kissing and touching, Ra only knows how they made it up the stairs, to Yami's bedroom (never Yugi's... oh how that would scar the innocent one). Clothes shed, a brief moment, to wonder, how Yami can get out of that leather, and those buckles so quickly, before they reached the bed. Bakura thrown down as Yami began to suck, bite and lick, over his neck and torso, leaving bright marks that would have faded by the next time they met like this. As he got lower, the more brutal his oral attacks on the skin of the once tomb robber became. Biting hard enough to break the skin, blood being drawn to the surface, before being lapped up, with a skilful tongue. Then, oh sweet merciful Gods, that hot cavernous mouth descended onto his straining erection, and all he could feel, was the pleasure. This only intensified when Yami relaxed his throat muscles, and took him all the way in, the tip hitting the back of the once Pharaoh's throat, and it was all he could do, not to thrust his hips upwards. The mouth was soon replaced by a hand, as the spiky haired one descended further, and took a swollen testicle into his mouth, sucking, and licking, before moving onto the other.

Deciding enough was enough, a change of positions was instigated by the former tomb robber, flipping the pair over, so that Yami was underneath him, beginning to make the same motions, as he was subject to. Bites, licks, and sucks placed over heated taut, tanned skin. A rather nasty bite, to a highly sensitive nipple, elicted a delicious moan from the one below him. Moving ever lower, more bites then, bruises, that still hadn't faded. A new bite mark to the collection. Running his tongue over the tip, of the very erect appendage, of the former spirit, of the puzzle, earning more moans.

Without warning, he found himself on his back, as Yami's fingers ghosted across his thighs, before two were pressed against his entrance, probing and preparing him. A moan to show, how much he needed the touches, before the fingers left. Replaced with something so much better. Slowly at first, as Yami found the rhythm, and then sped up, sweat began to appear on both bodies.

It always ends here, Bakura realises, him on his back, tangled in the bed sheets while Yami pounds into him, the only sounds being flesh hitting flesh, their moans and the occasional Egyptian curse, normally from him. He loves looking up into Yami's face, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. His golden lightning shaped bangs, sticking to his face, his features contorted in pleasure. Bakura throwing his head back, and moaning Yami's name again, as Yami changes his angle and _just_ hits that one spot, that one spot that causes him to see flashing lights, and bright stars, even behind his closed eyelids, and makes his toes curl.

Then, Yami's hand moves. Down between their sweat slicked bodies, and Bakura can feel his stomach muscles tighten, signalling the end. The come simultaneously, their moans, mingling together, to make a heavenly sound. Bakura is vaguely aware of Yami pulling out of him, and then collapsing, into his arms. Both falling into a satiated sleep.

A few hours later, Bakura awakes as he always does. Yami appears to be asleep, his hair splayed in all directions. Bakura thought of how beautiful the once Pharaoh is. He also thinks of the fight that led them here, and all the fights before that one. Their legendary fights that once had people talking for days, now just a sign that they would soon be at this point once again. Yami asleep on the bed, and Bakura, wondering whether or he should stay.

Only this time was different, as Bakura sits up fully a sleepy voice jerks him out of his silent musings.

"Leaving with no notice again tomb robber?" He quickly spins around to see Yami staring at him. His face still clouded with sleep, but his eyes showing the sorrow Bakura imagines to be there when he wake up alone every time. "Just this once… can you stay…" he pauses and Bakura looks away to make this easier on himself, but Yami speaks once more. "…please?"

It's this request that is Bakura's downfall as he looks at his lover. He smiles and nods before climbing back into bed and snuggling into the Pharaoh's arms, and he knows, just as well as his one time enemy, that this won't be the last time he stay the whole night.

_You can have my isolation  
You have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith  
You can have my everything_

End

Yes that's what becomes of my all night benders haha. Ah well. If you liked it review and make me realise you don't hate me? And if you didn't like… flame away. I need to keep warm you know :)


End file.
